A Delicate Flower
by Tina13579
Summary: What if Katniss was not allowed to take Prim's place? Prim must go into the arena and fight for her life. But someone else in the arena is looking out for her. From Prim's POV.


Chapter 1

I woke in a cold sweat, Katniss is beside me fast asleep I think of waking her but stop. She tries to be brave for me and she is, she's the bravest person I know, but I know even she is afraid today. It's the day of the reaping; it comes so fast every year and I have just had to sit there and watch as the Capitol chooses who they will murder this year. This year is the first I will be entered in the draw, I feel selfish for being so afraid, Katniss has done everything she can to protect me, she had taken out terresses each year and didn't let me take even one but I still have been terrified for what seems like forever. Lately I have been waking up from terrifying dreams that I'm watching the hunger games and I see myself on the screen being murdered. But I'm even more afraid for Katniss, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her.

I decided to climb into bed with my mother. She wakes but says nothing just strokes my hair, and just that makes me feel a little safer I know this is killing her too. I don't think she could take it if she lost any of us, after dad died I thought she would never be the same and to be honest she probably never will but I understand, she loved him, we all did. I wish he was here right now to hug me and tell me everything would be okay he was always the one who kept us all safe and no matter how hard Katniss tries there will always be a hole in my heart where he once was.

Suddenly a small figure leaps onto the bed, it only Buttercup. He may not be the prettiest cat in the world but I love him all the same. He knows I'm scared and brushes up against my face.

I decided to get up and try to keep busy. I milked Lady and left a small breakfast for Katniss and my mother I probably won't see her this morning she will be off in the forest hunting. Here in district 12 were very poor, so many die from starvation it's a common sight on the street as sad as that may be. I want to save people that's always what I've wanted to do with my life. My mother says I have the hands of a healer which means a lot coming from her because she is the most gifted healer I know. I help her when the sick come to our house, the sight of blood has never bothered be so she says I'm perfect for the job.

"Prim! Come here and let me do you're hair." My mother calls. She brushes it out and decides just to let my blond hair lie naturally. Then I go and change into my outfit for the reaping. It's the one Katniss wore in her first reaping and it's much too big on me, it sticks out at the back like a duck tail.

I see Katniss has come home she is all ready for the reaping and looks nervous but she puts a brave smile on her face when she sees me. "It's going to be okay." she says to me and I smile back at her if only I was so sure. She looks beautiful she doesn't realize how pretty she really is. She laughs when she sees my duck tail and fixes it for me.

When we got town we were separated into our age groups and into boys and girls. The same lady who announces each year, Effie Trinket, is standing up on stage looking glum. Everyone knows she wishes she had a better district 12 has only had two winners in the history of the hunger games. The only living winner, Haymich, finally comes up onto the stage very late and looking extremely drunk. He tries to kiss Effie and then does a face plant off the stage many people laugh, I would have as well if I wasn't so scared.

Effie starts the ceremony with the same speech every year in her annoyingly cheerful voice talking about the reasons for the hunger games and the history. She ends with "and may the odds be ever in your favour" and then begins the draw. It is the girls first. "Please not Katniss!" I whisper to myself. I look over at her she is looking very stiff but then again so is every girl is the square. Effie draws one slip of paper from the bowl. It's not Katniss. It's me.


End file.
